


Buttons

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the hp_wankfest on IJ.<br/>Prompt: Harry Potter at no. 4 Privet Drive with Snape's buttons.<br/>Beta'd by Rakina, thanks so much :)<br/>JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, I just play in it from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

**Buttons**

"Wand, boy," said Uncle Vernon as soon as they were inside the house. It was the same words every year and just like every other year, Harry relinquished his wand into the pudgy hand of his uncle. Aunt Petunia pursed her lips in distaste, as if actually seeing the wand brought home to her how freaky and strange her nephew was. Vernon opened Harry's trunk and tossed the wand inside on top of Harry's Quidditch uniform. Harry made a move towards the trunk to get his school books out, but Vernon was having none of it.

"Oh, no you don't, boy. You won't be having any of that freaky stuff while you are in our house. Get to your room."

"Yeah, get to your room, freak!" guffawed Dudley as he elbowed Harry in the shoulder, making Harry stumble.

A month. Only a month more before Harry could get out of this place forever. Only a month before he saw his lover again. Harry smiled and put his hand in his pocket; his talisman was still there. The Dursleys were looking at him warily, probably wondering what he had to smile about.

"Yes, Uncle. I'll be in my room. You can put my dinner through the cat-flap."

"Don't you cheek me, boy!" snarled Vernon, back-handing Harry across the cheek. "Just for that, you'll get no dinner tonight!"

"I can eat his, Mum, so it won't be wasted."

"That's my little Duddykins!" Petunia gave a teary-eyed smile at her son.

Harry tried his best not to laugh; calling Dudley 'little' was like saying the Grand Canyon was just a crack in the ground. Unwilling to watch this display of happy families any further, Harry lifted Hedwig's cage and made his way up to his room. It was another five minutes before he heard Petunia's light footsteps in the hall and then the rattle of the chains as she locked him in. _Just another month_. Harry could put up with it for another month.

Harry set Hedwig down on his desk and smiled in surprise, Vernon had forgotten to put the padlock on her cage. At least one of them could escape Privet Drive. Dusk was falling outside and Hedwig was restless, wanting to go out and hunt. Harry saw no reason to keep her cooped up any longer. He opened the bedroom window first – the bars had been renewed in his fifth year of school, but they were wide enough for Hedwig to fly through – before heading back and letting her out of her cage.

Harry didn't bother turning on any lights; the orange glow from the streetlamp outside his window gave enough illumination for him to see what he was doing and his heart sped up as he felt in his pocket once more. The buttons were still there, all ten of them tied together with a length of black string. Harry took them out of his pocket before he undressed down to his boxer shorts and lay down on his bed, not bothering to climb under the covers. The night was warm, although the net curtains at his window billowed out in a small breeze coming from the open window.

Harry caressed each button in turn. They were shiny and black, ten half-spheres that Severus had given him before Harry had left for the train. "Just something to remind you of me," Severus had said. Harry grinned to himself; oh they reminded him of Severus all right, but he wondered how approving his lover would be if he knew what use Harry was going to put those buttons to!

It was something he'd been meaning to try for ages, after seeing something similar in one of the twins' magazines. Of course, in the photograph it wasn't buttons, it was beads on a string, but Harry thought the shape of the buttons was similar and he wanted to try it. Severus hadn't yet fucked him; he was saving that for when Harry was finally of age, but they had done plenty of other things. Harry's toes curled just thinking of some of them. The truth was though that sometimes Harry craved something in his arse, but up until now Severus hadn't obliged. Harry didn't want anyone else, he knew the wait would be worth it in the end, but he needed something to tide him over until his birthday.

Harry got off the bed and lifted up the loose floorboard and removed the Vaseline he'd stolen from the Dursleys' bathroom one day last year when he'd been allowed near it. His heart was thumping in anticipation as he shoved down his boxers and sat on the bed again. Unscrewing the jar, he realised it was so sticky that it was bound to stain the bedspread and he didn't want the Dursleys to wonder about what he'd been doing.

He scooted under the covers then pushed the rest of the blankets and bedspread down to the foot of the bed so that he was lying on the fitted sheet. Harry was the one who did the washing, so the Dursleys need never know. They never came into his room any more, much to Harry's relief.

Harry dipped his index finger in the Vaseline and spread it liberally around and inside his arse; his cock was hard already with the knowledge of what he was about to do. Once he'd done that, he could feel some of gel oozing back out, so he guessed there was enough for the moment. He lifted up the chain of buttons and smeared each one with lots of Vaseline, not wanting it to hurt. It was messy; his hand and the bed were covered in sticky smears of it, but that only added to his excitement. Coming was messy too and Harry could hardly wait for that to happen.

Harry shifted his hips and started pushing the first button inside his arse. It didn't hurt, but it was awfully odd. The buttons slid in easily, as he'd used so much lubrication; the trouble would be preventing them from sliding out again so easily! He clenched his muscles around them and groaned as a jolt of sensation shot throughout his whole body. He pushed nine of the buttons inside, but kept the last one as a handle to pull the rest out later. Imagine if they got stuck in there and he had to go to Madam Pomfrey!

Once the buttons were in place, Harry squeezed his arse again, loving the fullness of having something inside him. "Severus," he whispered, imagining that his lover was finally inside him. His cock was dripping precome onto his chest and abdomen and Harry at last gave into the urge to touch it. He loved wanking; loved the feel of his cock in hand – all the unique bumps and ridges and the vein on the underside that made him twitch with need every time he touched it.

Oh, he loved Severus touching him; but sometimes Harry just wanted to play with himself because it felt good and he didn't have to worry about whether or not the other person was enjoying it too. Now, he only had himself to please and he was going to make the most of it.

Harry smeared the precome around the shaft and began stroking with one hand while with the other he massaged his balls and thought of Severus watching him with Severus' buttons in his arse.

The sensation of being filled and stroking at the same time was new and made Harry even more aroused. His hips arched and thrusted in time with his strokes and as he neared orgasm, Harry squeezed harder around the buttons inside him. It was too good to stop and almost too good to continue. If he kept this up he would be coming much sooner than he anticipated. He slowed down his hand, just caressing his cock now as he kept himself on the edge for a few moments longer. His toes curled against the bed and his thighs and abdomen were quivering with the effort of trying not to come.

Harry wanted to scream as his climax neared, used to vocalising his pleasure in Severus' silenced and warded dungeons, but he wasn't there now. He was in Privet Drive and the Dursleys would surely come running if he started yelling. Harry turned around and laid full length along the mattress, his cock pressed to the bed beneath him, burying his face in the pillow. It took very few more thrusts before he was soaking the bed as his cock spurted, so wet and hot beneath him and he muffled the groans in his pillow. His arse clenched automatically and feeling the fullness of the buttons pressing inside him had him almost shooting into orbit as the orgasm went on and on; his cock throbbing and pulsing as it released its load.

"Fuck!" Harry whispered to the cotton pillowcase as aftershocks left him trembling for minutes after he'd finished coming. He managed to kneel up on the bed and looked down at the pool of semen where he'd just been lying. Harry trailed a finger through it and brought it to his mouth, savouring the taste. He tugged on the button dangling from his arse and very carefully removed the rest of them.

He wondered if next time he could invite Severus to watch.

THE END


End file.
